Talking to Stella
by Took-Baggins
Summary: Poor Hammy, what can he do but talk to the one person who understands. HammyxHeather


A/N Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I've never seen this pairing before. It just sort of popped into my head when I was playing the game. Of course, that might be because Hammy said something along the lines of "...don't worry, we'll get her back. I love Heather!". Besides, Hammy in love is just too adorable...

Anyway, I hope everyone likes this little fic! Sorry if the ending is a little abrupt! I also apologize for the crappy title.

Oh, and the disclaimer: nothing in Over The Hedge is mine.

x x x

It was a gradual sort of realization. Sometimes he still wasn't sure, but he knew where it came from. He just could never bring himself to tell anyone but Stella. The instant he realized that Tiger was there to stay (and more importantly, _why_ he was staying) he had known she was the one he needed to talk to. She would understand, he knew, but it was still hard. It had to be said to somebody, and it seemed the only way to do it was to force himself.

Everyone had just settled down for the Friday horror movie they watched every week. It didn't take long for them to block out anything but the screen in front of them and their popcorn bags. He picked his way around the triplets to where Stella and Tiger were curled up next to RJ's carseat. He tugged pleadingly at her tail, knowing if he wanted privacy just then would be the best time. She didn't notice at first, but when his tugging became more persistent she finally looked down at him.

"What?"

"Um...can you come here? Please?" he asked, speaking calmly as he tried not to draw anybody else's attention. Stella rolled her eyes, a little annoyed.

"I know it's dark, but can't you go by yourself?"

"No, it's not that...it's important." she loosed a sigh as she pulled away from Tiger's arms and followed Hammy away from the flickering light of the television. They both walked in silence until they came to the edge of the pond, where they sat side by side, looking down into the water. At length the squirrel's silence began to worry Stella and she put an arm around him comfortingly.

"What's bothering you?" she asked. He didn't look at her, but leaned into her side and hung his head with a sigh. "Hammy?"

"..."

"Has something happened? Someone botherin' you?" Stella could be very protective of everyone smaller than her, and there was a dangerous tone in her words. Hammy's head shot up as he caught it and he shook his head as he looked up at her.

"No, no it's nothing like that...it's just...I need help."

"Okay." he stood and paced away from her, pulling at his ears. It was harder than he had expected to put it into words, now that he was faced with it. He struggled with his back to her for a moment before he finally burst out. "It's Heather!"

"Wait, what?" Stella asked, not quite following. Heather was sweet, how on earth could she be bothering Hammy?

"Heather! I know I shouldn't, and everyone will probably be mad, but I thought with Tiger and everything you would understand..."

"Whoa, whoa hold on, now." she got up and knelt in front of him, looking him in the eye. "I don't think I follow..." she prompted the shaking squirrel, who looked away with a blush. "You...Hammy, do you love Heather?"

He didn't answer, thinking hard. Is that what it was? Stella put her hands on his shoulders, waiting for him to look back at her. Feeling her gaze, he did so, feeling a little guilty at her expression. She asked again, "do you love Heather?"

"I guess so." he admitted, his voice sounding tiny even to himself. A ghost of a smile passed over the skunk's face and she pulled him into a hug. He frowned as he nuzzled the fur of her chest.

"Poor kid, how could you think that we would be mad at you? You ain't doin' anything wrong." she felt the squirrel squeeze her a little tighter.

"I know we're different, a lot like you and Tiger are..." she nodded, somehow not very surprised by what she was hearing. Heather was, after all, very pretty...and though well grown he was still young...it was a shame there weren't any other females around for him to focus his attention on. "I just don't know what to do..."

"I think we should keep it between us." Stella said simply. She knew Heather was unlikely to return his affection, and there was no easy way to tell him that. Knowing that the last thing Hammy needed was to be hurt, she hoped he would do better hearing it from her rather than getting rejected by the young opossum.

Hammy had been holding onto her still, and he shifted a little to raise his eyes to her face. "Why?"

"Look, at her age these things just don't last. I know she's not much younger than you, but she's still a little _too_ young. So I don't think you should tell her just yet. Understand?" She said, as gently as she could and Hammy nodded as he pulled away from her.

"Yeah...thank you, Stella..."

"Now remember, I'm still new to this too. And things change, you never know how they'll end up. So..." Hammy, who had begun to stare at his feet somewhat despondently, looked back at her hopefully. "Keep you chin up, alright?"

"Okay, Stella." he grinned, momentarily cheered at having shared his secret with someone he trusted. Turning to leave, he paused to look back at her. "Thanks a lot." he said. He hadn't quite gotten the advice he'd expected, but it was good to share his secret. He bounced away and back to the rest of the family, feeling light and much like his usual self. Stella could only smile as she followed, watching him settle between Heather and RJ where he chattered excitedly at the young opossum and pointed at the screen. Curling back up with Tiger, Stella smiled to herself as she cuddled his warm side.

It was good to not be alone anymore.


End file.
